


and all the secrets that you keep

by kittybenzedrine



Series: but in time we all forgot and we all grew [2]
Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Sneaking Out, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>might get spoken while you sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all the secrets that you keep

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to 'a moment you'll never remember', please read that one first!!!
> 
> Title is taken from lyrics in the song 'All The Boys' by Panic! At The Disco

Vanya was jarred out of her sleep by her bed lightly trembling, her senses scrambled and her mind disoriented. She blinked a few times into the dark room, shifting her blurred gaze to the dark shadow next to her bed.

Whoever it was, they reeked of alcohol, and were letting out soft breaths that sounded like restrained giggles. Their hands were on the metal bars of her bed that kept her from falling out, and they were lightly shaking it. Her eyes focused in on their arms, the veins in one of their arms bulging obscenely.

"Vanyaaaaa," they whispered out in a long hiss, leaning their face closer. The overwhelming scent of alcohol assaulting her nose, and they shook her bed a bit harder, probably to wake her. She looked up, meeting Klaus' eyes. His pupils were nearly nonexistent. "Wake up, Vanyaaaaa."

"... What's wrong?" She asked in a thick voice, sleep still fogging her mind. He was still lightly shaking her bed, and it took her a moment to realize he just had the shakes.

"Vee, it's snowing! It hasn't snowed in like a year!" He whispered excitedly, bringing his face even closer to hers, his long hair brushing her skin. "It's not even cold! Let's go outside and see the snow, Vanya!"

She blinked hard, trying to process his words. Outside. Snow. Not cold. "But... It has to be cold for there to be snow," she mumbled, bringing a hand up to rub her eyes. "And you smell terrible."

He scoffed, blowing more alcohol scented air into her face in the process. "I spilled some of my whiskey on myself and didn't change. But come on, don't you wanna see snow?" He asked, looking at her like an over-excited puppy. He pulled back and tucked his hair behind his ears with his unsteady hands, still making the soft, breathy giggles that she'd heard moments before.

"I don't have any winter clothes," she said tiredly. She really, really liked the idea of going back outside again, but... "It's far too cold for a gown outside."

"It's seriously not cold, but I can go steal you some of Allison's clothes if you insist. I think you both wear the same sized shit." He shrugged, standing in place and swaying for a moment. "You need a shirt, some pants, some socks, think her shoes should fit you, and a jacket. I'll see if she has some long johns so your legs don't 'freeze'."

She was pretty sure he rolled his eyes on the last word, but he hovered up and crossed his legs, exiting the room without saying anything else. Still a bit confused, she settled back into bed, letting her eyes drift shut.

She wasn't sure how long had passed, but she was rudely awoken from her dozing by her room being flooded with light. With a hiss, she covered her eyes, turning her head as far to one side as she could in an attempt to block the brightness out.

"Wakey wakey, sunshine! It's two in the morning, you should be awake by now!" He said happily, tossing a heavy looking pile of clothes onto the end of her bed. Klaus yanked her blankets off and came up to her, shifting her and adjusting her pillows to keep her in an upright position as she weakly glared at him.

"You're gonna wake Allison up," Vanya told him in an irritated voice, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Nah, I shut the door," he replied, plucking a rolled up pair of knee socks. "You don't mind me dressing you, right? I don't have any bad intentions or anything of the sort."

She furrowed her brows. "Why would mind? I can't do it myself."

He nodded once before unrolling the socks and straightening them out some. With gentle, but still shaking hands, he inched one of the socks up to her knee, the black contrasting on her pale skin just as it did on his.

"So its been like a month since I was here last. How are you moving now?" He asked as he pulled the other sock snugly onto her right leg.

"I can use my arms and hands, and if I try really hard, I can sit myself up," she replied, running her fingers through her hair to prove her words.

He nodded absently, untangling a thick pair of pants from the mess of clothes. "Good, good. Pretty soon they'll be able to teach you how to walk again. Me and Allison should be real good at that, we both taught our daughters to walk."

"You have a daughter?" Vanya asked, eyes wide while he worked the heavy denim onto her lower half.

"Yup. But Vietnam is complicated."

He stood there blankly for a moment, hands paused on the button of her borrowed pants. "I hope they don't look too hard at Xuan's birth certificate, because I was technically only about 14 when she was born, even though I was actually 31. Time travel is weird."

He shrugged hard before securing the button, moving to reach behind her. Klaus felt along her back until he found the strings that held the back of her gown closed. He pulled her forward, his breath brushing her shoulders and the thick smell of whiskey clogging her nose again. Each of the ties were undone with shaky hands, and he pulled the thin fabric from her body. Jesus, his hands were freezing.

"And before you ask, that's not a story I'm willing to share at the moment. Bit of a sore spot," he told her, disposing of her gown very unceremoniously on the floor.

He wrestled the sweater and jacket onto her, straightening the collar before securing borrowed shoes onto her feet. She was sweltering at that point, but he scooped her up after he'd finished, so she neglected to complain.

"Stay quiet," he murmured, holding her legs around his waist while she nestled her face into his throat, arms tight around his neck. "I think Allison might have woken up. Heard someone moving around."

"Might have been Diego," she said softly as he flipped the lights off. "He was here earlier and I don't remember him leaving."

"Great," Klaus muttered using his telekinetics to silence the door as much as possible as it opened up.

"Did you bring a jacket? I really think you'll need it. And what about my wheelchair?" She whispered as he silently carried her out of the room, moving slowly as he peered around the darkened area, watching for movement.

"Yeah, I have one. It's on the back of the couch." As he said it, the soft sound of rustling leather came from the general direction of the couch. Telekinetically picking it up, she assumed. "And you don't need it tonight. Now shh before we get caught."

Silently, she wondered what he had planned for her. He was a sketchy person with sketchy motives and wasn't the best person to be around, or at least, that's what Allison had told her. Vanya herself was actually rather fond of him. But she could see what their sister meant, as he was definitely being sketchy.

He carried her soundlessly across the living room, still looking around, hoping their brother and sister were fast asleep. They made it to the hatch without incident, and he levitated the two of them to the top. He released one of her legs to open the hatch, and she held it up as much as she could with her weakened muscles, disliking the dangling feeling far more than she disliked the quickly growing ache in her thigh.

"Hold this," he told her in a low tone, hovering his jacket behind himself to the general direction of her hands.

A thick, icy gust of wind hit them as soon as the lid to the hatch popped open, and she pressed her face further into his neck, fingers tight on the worn leather of his jacket.

"See? Not cold!" He said cheerfully in a normal tone, closing the hatch as soon as they were out. He tucked his hand back against her thigh, holding her leg up once more. "It feels great out here!"

She shivered against him, lifting her face to the sky. Small flurries of snow fell all around the two of them, a few catching in his hair and on her face. The white flecks swirled in the air, making the night come alive, even in the dark. The ground was covered, as was the tree and the wreckage of the home she'd been told they used to live in. Everything looked magical.

"It's beautiful out here," she whispered breathlessly, turning her face to grin at him.

He gave her a smile in return, content in the wonderland. It really _was_ quite beautiful outside, with little like snow flurries and fogs of breath, and all of those sorts of things. He looked around a bit when she turned away and rested her chin against his shoulder, enjoying her warmth and the loveliness of the outdoors.

"Beautiful," he heard her whisper again under her breath, her chin digging into the softness of his shoulder.

"Toss my jacket down, it'll be fine," he said to her, shifting her upward. "It's survived baby vomit, baby piss, soured milk, some kind of rotted fruit, blood, other unsavory fluids, and week-old hamburger meat. A little snow isn't gonna hurt it."

With furrowed brows, she released the leather, watching it as it wetly smacked into the snow. She _really_ wanted to hear _those stories_. He gently patted her on the back, a pleased smile gracing his mouth as he resisted the urge to give her a very condescending coo of 'good girl'.

They remained there for a bit, hovering just slightly above the ground. The sharp bite of the cold nipped at Vanya's face, distracting her from the beauty of the outdoors.

"Wanna hear a story?" He asked her, eyes scanning the moonlit area. She could hear the smile in his voice, so she assumed it was a nice story.

She shivered against him, pressing her cold nose into his hair, leaning in until it was pressed against his warm neck. The cold had deadened her nose enough that she couldn't really smell the alcohol anymore. "Yes."

"Alright. Lemme put you on my back," he told her, already shifting her around with his telekinetics. Once she had settled, he squeezed her thighs lightly, her hands fisted into the front of his shirt.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away," he began with a snicker, "There were seven shitty kids that lived in an equally as shitty place. These shitty children were familiar with snow, yes, but when they were all seven, a massive fucking blizzard hit."

She rested her chin back onto the hard bone of his shoulder, clinging tighter to him as he slowly began to drift forward.

"Their asshole father pretty much just let them look out the windows, you know, refused to let them go out or even open the front door, but late one night, two of them got together and schemed. These two were called numbers Four and Seven at the time, and they came up with their grand plan.

"Way, waaaaay after curfew, I think it was the 23rd of December?... Anyhow, they waited til way after curfew, and all swathed in all of their heaviest winter gear, they snuck out the front door and played in the snow."

She smiled, pressing the side of her head to his. "Did we have fun?"

"We had so much fun," he confirmed, his tone light and jovial. "Even when Abhijat drug us in and we had nasty colds all through Christmas, it was still so much fun. We made snow angels and shit, made a snowman. We had a snowball fight, which is how we got caught, cause we were yelling at each other in the front yard at around midnight. Wasn't our brightest move, but it was completely worth it."

"Will you tell me another?" She asked, the faint sounds of mirth clinging to the edges of her words.

"Of course. But you'll have to do something for me in a little bit," he replied, hoisting her back up a bit, as she'd begun to slide.

"Like what?" She questioned, silently and a somewhat worriedly wondering why he wouldn't answer.

"You'll see. Now, let's see... Gotta think of something interesting, cause a boring story is no fun. Hmm... Oh! I got one!"

“What is it?” She inquired. He started giggling, his tall, lanky frame shaking with the force of it.

“You, Ben, and I, oh god,” he managed, trying to stop his vicious bout of laughter. “Okay, okay, breathe, Klaus. Oh Jesus. Okay, anyhow. We were all about 17 at the time, and Mom had convinced the old man that we should have our curfew extended to the City’s curfew hours. So, we were allowed out of the house until 11, and unless we were patrolling, couldn’t go outside after 1.

“The three of us had all just gone to Ben’s favorite all-night ice cream parlor, even though it was like 40 degrees outside. Mind you, this was late fall, about to be winter. So we were walking, and we had just made it home, like, exactly at curfew. As in my watch said 11 as we were walking up to the doors.”

He shifted her back up again, and she noticed the goosebumps on his bare arms. She was about to say something, but he continued before she could.

“So, Space had been trying to get us in trouble for a while, because he was _soooo_ convinced that we weren’t coming home on time, which was a lie. We always tried to be home on time, and would find a payphone and call if he had to be late for any reason. Of course, you, me Kraken, and Allison were all sneaking out after midnight to go do our own things, but whatever.

“But yeah, the three of us were about ten paces from the front steps, when he just fuckin’ _throws_ the door open, looking all disappointed because he couldn’t tell Dad that we weren’t home on time, since we were on the grounds.

“Now, he’d been pissing Ben off recently. It was really hard to make them mad, because of how easy-going they were-“

“Can I ask something?” She interrupted, sounding confused.

“If you asking why I’m not saying ‘he’, it’s because Ben wasn’t a guy. It’s kind of hard to explain, cause I didn’t even really understand, but they said that they didn’t feel like a guy, but didn’t feel like a girl either. Really, they said they didn’t feel like they had a gender at all, which I don’t really give a shit about, because sometimes I feel like a girl, which I also don’t understand.”

“…Oh. Okay.” It didn’t make much sense at all to her, but if it was what Ben wanted, then it was what Ben would get.

“Yup. Anyways, Space had been pissing Ben off royally. Making Ben mad was a feat in itself, because they were really easy-going and was the peace-maker, but Space had managed to do it. Space standing there, hoping to get us in trouble was the absolute last straw.

“Ben just stopped in their tracks, and just stared at him for a minute. You and I were really confused, and so was Space. So me and you stopped and looked at him, and asked them what they were doing, but they didn’t answer.” Klaus started to crack up, sides quivering with suppressed laughter and stuttering syllables with it. “They just leaned over after staring for a moment and scooped up s-some snow, made this _giiiiiant_ snowball because they had huge hands. Once th-they had that s-s-nowball, they walked up to Space.” He struggled to keep his composure, the laughter shaking his words even more

“Now, mind you, Ben was 6’4, and Luther’s like 6’8 or 6’9, one of those. So Ben just walks up to him and stares again for a minute, face all impassive and sh-shit, then just sm-macks in in the f-f-fucking face with that snowball, as ha-hard as they could, and then j-just walked past!”

She burst out laughing with him, gripping his shoulders tight to keep from slipping further. That must have been a hell of a sight, especially from what she remember about her sweet bro- sibling.

Klaus shook his head, his laughter tapering off into giggles. "It was great. Mom cried because she was laughing so hard."

That sounded nice. Mom didn't smile much anymore, but sometimes Allison or Vanya could wrestle one out of her.

"Oh! You're supposed to do something for me, now," Klaus told her, stopping where he was, lightly patting one of her thighs. His palms were warm through the layers of cold fabric. "You're gonna walk."

That gave her pause. "But... I can't walk, Klaus."

"Sure you can!" He said happily, shifting her around until they were face to face again. His eyes glittered, even in the dark, and his long, red locks fluttered and whipped in the wind. For the faintest second, she had a fleeting memory of a warm dorm room, and him holding her up the same way. Words were spoken, but the memory went too fast for her to catch it.

"Put your hands on my shoulders, and hold on tight."

He waited until his instructions were followed, and then released her legs. He held her tight around the waist, using the barest hint of his telekinetics to keep her from landing awkwardly/painfully. He could feel her knees wobbling, thigh muscles quivering with the struggle to hold herself up. Her untrimmed nails dug into his shoulders, which was giving his body the wrong idea. He upped the amount of support he was giving her legs, watching her look between the two of them at her borrowed shoes as she lightened the grip she had on him.

"Good?" Klaus asked, his gray eyes meeting her blue ones.

"My legs hurt, but... It's nice to be eye level with someone," Vanya replied, a small smile creeping across her mouth.

He gave her a smile to match. "Alright. Follow my lead."

He took a 'step' back, though he was still about two inches off the ground. When his other foot went back, one of hers followed, snow crunching under her shoes. She looked surprised that it had happened, even though he was sure she could feel him using his powers to do it for her.

When one of his feet would move, one of hers would follow. They went about twenty feet away from there starting point before Klaus broke the silence.

"Hey, Vanya?"

"Yes?"

"Let's run away together."

 

 

Something soft but heavy hit Diego's face, and he was already throwing himself out of bed, knife in his hand. His scarred, damaged eye blurred everything, but he made out the blurry, half-naked form of Allison standing in the doorway, and the pillow she'd thrown half way across the room, launched from him getting up.

"What the _fuck,_ Allison," he started, but she cut him off.

"I can't find Vanya," she said, panic lacing her tone. That woke him up a bit more.

"What do you mean you can't find her? She can't have gone anywhere, she can't fucking walk." He fumbled on the nightstand for his eye patch, which he secured onto himself.

The two of them were under dressed, to say the least. He was in his boxers and socks, and she stood there in only a thin tank top and her panties. He rubbed his face, tossing his knife down on the mattress.

"I can't find her, and some of my clothes are missing. I have no fucking clue how she got out. Fuck." She muttered the last word, before letting out a violent yawn.

He sighed, before being seized by a yawn as well. "Okay, shit. Put some fucking clothes on, and we'll go look for her. She can't have gone far without one of us."

 

 

"What?"

He smiled at her, shifting his hands back to her lower back, holding her closer. "Let's do it, Vanya. Me and you. Let's run away from here."

She blinked at Klaus, unsure of how to respond to him. He didn't waiver at her silence, though.

"Look, yeah, I know the last time someone said they'd run away with you, they bailed. If you even remember that. Kind of a dick move on his part, really... But that doesn't matter anymore. There's nothing here for the two of us. I'm a drug addict on the verge of overdose at any given moment, and you're a disabled amnesiac locked down in a bunker. We need each other. So let's do it. I've got the money and the connections. We can go anywhere we want, Vanya. Anywhere."

It sounded _extremely_ tempting, if she was being honest. Klaus was nice enough to be around. He cared about her wants as well as her needs. With him, she wouldn't be confined to a stiff cot day in and day out, only being interacted with for meals and meager entertainment. 

"... Where would we go?" She asked after a moment, watching his face light up.

The sound of the hatch clicking open met his trained ears, and he heard Allison and Diego's soft voices, even over the sounds of nature. Fuck it, he was enjoying himself more than he had in a long time. He'd take the fall if she got in trouble.

"Anywhere we wanted to," he told her, feeling his chest constrict from a sudden flood of emotions. "Anywhere. So will you do it? Will you want to run away with me?"

She laughed, loud and excited. He had never seen her this happy in their entire lives. "I'll do it. Let's run away, Klaus!"

"Anywhere we want to go is on the table. We could go to the countries we probably came from. Or somewhere that's always sunny, or covered in snow. I could take you to Vietnam! We could live in the wilderness!"

She gripped at his shirt, blue eyes shining brightly. "We could get a little house in the jungle!"

"F uck it, we could raise llamas!"

They both burst into hysterical laughter at that, holding tight to the others' form.

"Why llamas?" She managed out, beaming at him as snow flurries fell all around them.

"Because we can do whatever the fuck we want, and no one can stop us!"

They laughed loud and hard, the mirthful sound ringing out around them. He kissed her on the forehead, just because he could. She probably had the same reasoning when she took him by the jaw and kissed him on the mouth, pressing her face to his chest and giggling after they'd parted.

It wasn't a romantic gesture, he could tell that much. He doubted much of anyone could be attracted to such a crooked, beat up mug like his own.

"The deal's sealed," she whispered, moonlight glinting off of her eyes.

He looked to his two dumbfounded siblings as they approached, grin splayed across his mouth, before turning his attention back to her. "Just you and me, Vee. You, me, and the llamas."

She hugged him closer, sharing her body heat with him. "Just us," she confirmed.

 

 

Allison and Diego tore into him for a while, going on and on about how he was compromising her safety because he was drugged up, and how much of an idiot he was for not wearing a jacket in 22 degree weather. He wasn't deterred by their "angry parent" voices. He and Vanya had fun, and whenever he finally did decide to run away, he'd at least have a traveling companion.

They didn't want him to say goodbye to her. He roughly shoved past the two of them and their pathetic attempt at herding him towards the ladder, and stopped in her doorway. Her sleepy eyes met his, and they regarded each other for a moment.

"I've already got the house in the jungle. I'll come back for you as soon as I get the llamas," he told her, the corner of his mouth quirking upward.

She let out a soft, sweet laugh. "I'll be waiting on you, then. Goodnight, Klaus."

"Goodnight, Vanya."

**Author's Note:**

> All unbeta'd, because I am a garbage person
> 
> Edit 12/18/16: Rewrote a portion of the end to make it flow better, and then changed the ending some.


End file.
